She's Not Bionic
by 360crush
Summary: They are from totally different worlds. She is a cheerleader, and he is a nerd. They are totally different, but told that opposites attract. Will a thing called 'love' change the way some things are in high school. Most don't agree, but that doesn't stop them from trying, even if it's a secret. But there's one problem...she's not bionic BRASE STORY. MY ORIGINAL IDEA.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic ;) brase ;) my original story plot ;D**

Chase's pov

Sigh

"what's wrong? You have been looking forward to school since forever" Leo said

"its nothing, im fine" I lied

honestly im not fine. I have this weird feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is. Im bionic, I don't get sick. But I do have my own theory…

"there has to be something" Leo said

"you love school, I don't know how but you do" Adam said confused

"we are total nobodys" I said

"no we're not" Leo said as we get bumped into

"see" I point out

"point taken but its your first day what do you expect" Leo said

"who cares" Adam said

"I care" I said

"why" Adam said

"I at least want people to know that we exist" I said

"that is true, but if you're not on the football team or a cheerleader then you don't exist. They rule the school"- Adam interrupted Leo

"haha, that rhymed" Adam said while laughing

"as I was saying, they rule the school. If you're not popular then you are a nobody. This is high school" Leo finished

"we are not even half way through the school day, chill out" Adam said

"what ever" I ignore him

"what do you think, you'll get a girlfriend" Adam laughed

"no" I said

"who would go out with you anyway, being so short" Adam bullied me

"shut up Adam, before Spike somes" Leo hissed

…(lunch)

"where you sit at lunch determines your popularity. We cant sit at the cool table, but we can"- Leo kept talking but I sort of zoned out…a lot!

My theory was that it was because of a girl. And I think im right. In the middle of Leo's sentence my eyes got a glimpse of the girl. The girl I saw in the hallway earlier, she's so pretty. I force myself the stop staring and because Adam walked toward her. I swear if he likes her I will willingly turn into Spike and have a talk with him

"Adam just sat down at the cool table" I said angered

"what!" Leo yelled

"im gonna go over there, they cant talk about shapes and colors forever" I covered up. Im going to act on this feeling. You'll see

…

I walk over to the 'cool table' and I sit down next to my new and first crush. And boy im nervous

"uh oh, you guys might want to go" she worried. Please tell me she doesn't like me already.

"why" Adam asked

"I hear Trent coming" she feared

"I told you!" Leo yelled

"you should listen to your friend" she said

"who's Trent?" I asked the beautiful mistress

"he's on the football team, and you're in his seat" Leo answered me. He obviously couldn't tell I was asking my crush

Bree's pov

Wow, this nerdy kid just sat down next to me, at the cool table. He is surprisingly kinda cute, but nobody can know that. I like that he has the guts to do that, must be his first day. Since im the nice cheerleader, and he seems nice, im going to help him and try to get his to leave before the football team does it for me, and they're not going to be nice about it

"look what we have here" Trent intimidated

"trent, how about I take care of them" I try tricking him

"sure sweety" Trent replied. Ha of course he fell for it

"im still not going to go out with you" I said loud and clear

"why not" Trent stupidly asked

"because I don't like you, that's why" I said VERY easily. Well duh

"you'll come around eventually" Trent convinced himself

"think what you want"- I said while getting up and waling over to the 'newbies' and I whisper "pretend this hurts" and I drag them out. Not literally

"why are you helping us Bree" Leo questioned me

"im the nice one, you guys don't want to do that. If it wasn't for me, they would have beaten you guys up. Just please watch what you do, this is high school, okay" I protected them…mostly him…you know…

"I still don't get it" Leo said

"what don't you get about 'im the nice one'. You know what, you two go" I said as I pointed at the tall one and the shortest one. And they left

"you seem smart, why did you sit next to me?" I asked you know who

"are you sure I shouldn't just go" he stuttered. Cute. Wait did I just think 'cute'? oh god it's a real crush

"ill take care of them, just answer the question" I sort of demanded. Damn it, I hope I don't sound like a jerk now

" . I don't know" he stuttered again.

…(with Leo and Adam) no ones pov

"he likes Bree!" Adam said

"that's not good" Leo said

"why" Adam asked

"Trent likes Bree, and if he finds out he will not like it" Leo worried

…

back to Bree's pov

"bree, what has been wrong with you today! You cant be nice to them" Caitlyn yelled at me

"nothing is wrong, and you don't have to be mean to everyone you know" I yelled back

"you're lucky you're good at cheerleading" Caitlyn said

"what is that supposed to mean?" I asked even though I know

"ugh!" Caitlyn screamed

…

there is only one person I can talk to about this. Danielle. She has had the same problem that I have.

"hey Danielle, can I talk to you" I asked her

"are you ok?" she asked me

"im having a problem" I said

"what is it" she asked

**hope you liked the first chapter. This story will have slower updates until I finish Two and Two in One. Which will be sometime soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im having trouble with Two and Two in One so im trying to update this and Brase Oneshots :)**

Chase's pov

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but im listening to Bree's conversation with her friend Danielle

"I have a crush..on this guy" Bree said

of course she does, I will never have a chance. Im just the nerdy new kid

"on who?" Danielle asked

"he isn't popular though, he's kinda new to the school" Bree confessed

"me too actually" Danielle also confessed

"and he's what you would call a nerd" Bree said

"if anyone finds out, we are dead" Danielle said serious. What is up with this school

"I know, and the only reason im popular is because im the best cheerleader. What are we going to do?" Bree worried

"well, I don't know" Danielle said

is it possible

"and I think he might like me" Bree said

if shes talking about me there shouldn't be a 'might' in that sentence

"well who is it?" Danielle asked

"ill tell you if you tell me" Bree compromised

"I don't know his name" Danielle informed bree

"same here, but I talked to him earlier today" Bree brightened up

"oh, those three" Danielle said

"yeah" Bree sighed

"I like one of them" Danielle said

really, one of us?

"you do…which one"-

she was interrupted by the stupid bell..or me.

AH I hate the bell. I fell to the floor cluching my ears, sometimes I hate having bionics. But at least one good thing happened. At least I think its good. Bree ran up to me with concern on her face.

"are you ok?!" Bree asked

"Bree! What are you doing?!" Caitlyn yelled

"being a good person" Bree said

"I can kick you off the team you know" Caitlyn threatened

"I don't care. We all know you cant win without me" Bree said. And that was enough for Caitlyn run off

…

"im fine" I finally got the energy to say

"but what happened?" she asked

it's a good thing its just the two of us

"umm. I cant really tell you" I said

"hm take my hand" she said

I take her hand and she helps me up

"thanks but I can deal with it, plus you shouldn't be seen with me anyways" I said

"I don't care, im nothing like them" she said

well I believe that

"are you sure?" I asked making sure she really wanted to

"yes im sure-" I interrupted her

"thank you but I should get going" I thanked her (it was the end of the day) and I start to walk away, I didn't want to but I felt like I had to, what if she was just pitying me.

"wait!" she yelled as she caught up with me. And because of my bionic hearing it hurt almost as much as before I was about to fall but Bree caught me in her arms. I did enjoy it. It felt so right having her this close to me. Yet so wrong, because of our social rankings.

"what is going on with you" she said sad

"I wish I could tell you"

"well can I at least walk you home?" Bree nervously asked me. Really, shes the one nervous. I should be the one who is nervous. I know I heard her say she liked me but…

…

I let Bree walk me home and we are just talking and lucky for me she was still wearing her cheerleading uniform and I don't know what just happened but suddenly she grabbed my hand. All of a sudden I got all self conscious about my hand and I think Bree could tell because she pulled away her hand and apologized while blushing.

"no, its fine. I liked it" I blushed

"why cant all guys be like you" she blushed

"nerdy?" I laughed

"no, I don't think you're nerdy, im talking about sweet" she smiled at me

"im sweet?" I asked

"yes, all of the guys at our school are jerks…most only wanted to date me just to use me" Bree teared up

"why would people do that to you?" I frowned

"just to get a higher social ranking. Once people found out that they dated me they are automatically popular. Its why I stopped dating" she explained

I was brought out of my own thoughts when Bree's phone started ringing

Bree's pov

I was walking Chase home and did the stupidest things ever! First I suddenly grabbed his hand and then after I said that I stopped dating! How stupid can I get! This day better get better. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket and it was mom.

"Hello" I said into my phone (the italics is Bree's mom)

'_hey sweetie, I know this is short notice but your father and I wont be home until tomorrow so you will need to stay at a friends house'_

'why cant I just stay at home?'

'_I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with a friend'_

…

"umm Chase" i said nervously

"yeah" he replied

"we are friends now right?" i clarified

"I would hope so"

"my parents don't want me to stay home alone and my friend Kim is out of town so would it be too much to ask if I could stay at your house" Bree said trying to hide her face

"um I don't know, we can ask when we get there. I don't mind. I know they will at least let you stay for dinner" he said and then scratched the back of his head

...

when we got to his house and he stopped us

"I know you have met my brothers but they are going to freak that we are friends" Chase warned me

he showed me into his house and his tallest brother was playing video games and shouting at the tv

"ok he's loud" I covered my ears

"I'll take care of him…Adam be quiet we have a guest" Chase explained

"why would we have a guest" Adam said with his eyes never leaving the screen

"who its not like you have any friends" Adam laughed

"I do have a friend" Chase said proudly

I am currently hiding behind the couch like Chase asked me to

"he must be a nerd" Adam laughed

"he, is a she, and she's not a nerd" Chase smiled

"oh and where is 'she'" Adam hand quotes 'she'

"'she' is right here. Stand up." Chase signaled me to stand up from behind the couch

"Bree!" Adam yelled

**hope you liked it ill try to update this by the end of the week**


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry it has taken me so long to update this. i have really good ideas for it, buuuuuut i have to get to those parts in the future. also i have to get another laptop. ugh i know. that's always my excuse, it wont even work with my wifi anymore. but my brother was kind enough to give me his brand new one! i still have to get all of my stuff on it though. soooo right now im writing on my ipad. and i just started high school and after the first day i dont even know, its an arts school so i have dance, in fact i have two dance classes everyday so im very exhausted. im getting off topic. i hope you enjoy :D**

Chase's pov

Once Adam yelled Leo ran into the room

"Bree?! What are you doing here?" Leo worried

"I walked Chase home" Bree said simply

"what's your game?" Leo asked

"there's no game" Bree said

"..Chase. Can I talk to you for a minute" Leo asked me

I went with Leo to the side. Well more like dragged.

"what!?" I whispered

"she's a cheerleader. You met her today. You're not popular. What is she trying to do?" Leo asked after counting up the facts

"is it that hard to believe that I have a friend" I whispered harshly

"yes!"

"why cant you just be happy for me!" I whispered

"where's Mr Davenport?" I asked quietly

"I don't know"

I walked back to Bree ignoring Leo and Adam's snappy remarks and we went upstairs to my room

"do you have any homework?" I asked

"uh yea, im stuck on math" Bree replied.

Bree's pov

For the past 20 minutes Chase has been helping me with my math homework. I'm not stupid, I just don't understand the unit we are currently working on. He is really good at math, well he is just really smart in general. It's not just smart, he's getting this way too fast, suspiciously fast.

"how are you getting this so fast?" I asked

"I'm just really good at math" Chase possible lied.

"ok, well thank you for helping me finish my homework" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"uh-you're welcome" he blushed like crazy

"Umm Chase, where is the bathroom?" I asked

"I have one in here, it's right around the corner" Chase directed

I set my work down on his bed since that was where we were sitting and walked over to his bathroom. I didn't really have to go, I just wanted to think, I knew this excuse would give me at least 5 minutes. Why do I like him? Liking him wouldn't work. We would never hear the end of it. I can't just quit cheerleading and everything would work. I wish it was that simple. It's not like he likes me. If I just push away the feelings I should be fine. I should push away the feelings right? He's the one hiding things from me, not the other way around. I can just be his friend and nothing more, if only I could convince myself of that. I was about to go back before he started to worry but I heard Leo talking to Chase and I heard my name so I stopped near the door just out of sight.

Chase's pov

I helped her with her homework until we finished and then all of a sudden she kissed my cheek while thanking me for helping her. I feel bad, I have to hide my whole life from her, I don't want to lie to her, but I know i can't tell her the truth. At least she's not pushing it. When she went to the bathroom Leo came barging into the room.

"What are you doing here" i asked warily

"I figured it out" Leo said

"Figured what out"

"Why she wants to hang out with you" he said

"And that is" I urged him to continue.

"She's just using you, probably for homework" Leo stated.

"She is not using me. And I happen to know that she is very smart"

Leo just rolled his eyes not believing a single word.

"Please Leo, I really like her. Can you just let this go. Everything is going great so far" I said

"Fine, but remember what I said" Leo said walking out

"Not likely" I mumbled.

Bree's pov

he likes me? no, i had to have had heard that wrong. its better if he doesnt anyway. not for me, its better for everybody but us. including us in a small way. did he just say i was smart? OMG why did i just mentally smile. Leo thinks im using him? i know im popular but i would never use Chase. is that really what people think of me? . i calmy walked out of his bathroom and back to him and once he saw me his eyes widened.

"did you hear any of that" he worried.

"hear any of what?" i lied.

"oh nothing" he stumbled.

maybe if i get him to get a better haircut it might work-SNAP OUT OF IT! what is wrong with me! besides changing him is not a good option. you cant just change someone, i dont _want_ to change him. i cant and wont do that for my own personal benefits. UGH

"bree" he waved his hand in front of me

"huh. what?" i have been spacing out for that long?

"everything alright?" he asked.

"im..im just thinking" i sighed and layed back to stare at the ceiling.

"about stuff.." i said

"well thats specific" he laughed. then i laughed with him and playfully hit him on the arm.

why. is. he. doing. this. to. me.

i have never had this problem before. mostly because all the guys at school are fakes. except Chase, and his brothers i think. not so sure about his brothers.

"hmm so now what?" i asked, breaking the awkward yet comfortable silence.

"i dont know"

...

**i hope it wasnt too short :\**


	4. Chapter 4

(this is after Chase asked Mr Davenport if Bree could stay because she couldn't go anywhere else for the night bla bla bla. He eventually said yes)

"oddly enough we don't have a guest room so..its either my room or the couch in the living room and Adam and Leo will be playing video games all night soo.." he started.

"so…does that mean we would both…" I pointed to the bed and tried to hide my blush.

"no no no, ill take the couch"

(Chase has a couch in his room also)

Would it be weird if some part inside me wanted to…

Yes Bree yes it would be. Being in the same room as him sleeping is NOT going to help me.

"uh that reminds me do you want any clothes to sleep in. I just don't think you would want to sleep in your uniform" he scratched the back of his head"

Why does he have to look so cute doing that!

"its your room and your house. Ill take the couch" I said seriously.

"ok. Then ill go get you some clothes"

While he went to get me some clothes I put everything into my backpack and set it down near the couch while plopping myself down and closing my eyes.

I could sense him walking back and set his clothes on my lap before walking over to his own bed and laying down.

I opened my eyes and took the clothes while walking to the bathroom to change.

Chase's pov

After talking to Mr Davenport he eventually said yes. He probably had the same opinion as Leo and thought I had no chance so he let her stay. Its insulting really.

I need to get her out of my head. But I swear I saw her blush. Its going to be harder to once she comes out of the bathroom in my clothes. Why did this have to happen to me of all people. Guys at our school would beg for this to happen to them. All of them better and "prettier" choices yet she chose to be my friend instead. …I did not think my first day of school would end up like this. In a way its good I guess. Just complicated.

I plopped myself on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I am not ready for her to come out in my clothes. Not at all. Maybe if I keep my face in my pillow she wont be able to see my face turn red, or should I say MORE red. I had my arms out infront of me hugging the outside of the pillow, possibly to show the muscle I do have…im stronger than I look, Adam just hasn't noticed that yet. He's too busy either punching me or throwing me across the room. Im not going to lie, it hurts. Physically, not emotionally.

Bree came back in and I kept my face there in the pillow. I need peak a little bit and luckily she wasn't looking-at least I don't think she was. But she looked so hot in them, and I don't normally use the word hot, unless its temperature wise. She looked amazing. The sweatpants toned her perfectly (they weren't tight), the plaid shirt loosly on while her hair was down around her. She took her makeup off and she still looked just as beautiful.

I got all of that just by one little glimpse of her..man I got it bad. Hard to believe she's even here right now. I hate my fantasy right now. In it, she is my girlfriend, she knows my secret, she's ok with it, and she doesn't get hate from our relationship. But in reality, im keeping the secret, she's not my girlfriend, and she probably wont be ok with it. If anything happened between us she WOULD get hate for it. She's probably getting hate just for being my friend or just for talking to me.

I wish she was bionic.

It would make things easier. At least in my fantasy. I don't want her to have bionics though. She can live a normal life without them. She doesn't have to worry about getting caught and being taken away by the government. I wouldn't want her to deal with that. It was hard enough to get Mr Davenport just to let us go upstairs leaving the basement, even if it was only for one day.

I got underneath my covers so I could try to get to sleep. I don't want to have to deal with all these thoughts. I know I have to though. But im done with it for tonight at least. Its getting late anyway.

"goodnight Bree" I said before closing my eyes at my own attempt to sleep. Gonna be hard with everything on my mind.

Bree's pov

I came out of his bathroom after I changed and took off all my makeup. I don't want him to see me without it on but I cant sleep with it on so..

When I did walk back out I tried hiding my face naturally. He had his face stuffed into a pillow. Don't have to worry about that I guess. Its been a long and strange day. A good strange. Other than all the "you cant be friends with him" drama.

Is it a bad thing I like his clothes? UGH I have so much on my mind right now. I pulled on the thin blanket that was on the edge of the couch and just layed there looking at the ceiling thinking.

"goodnight Bree" I heard Chase say.

"goodnight Chase" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I turned to look his way and I saw him with his eyes closed and he smiled. At least I think he did, it is dark in here. He smiled like he had been wanting to hear that his whole life or something.

I wont even get to sleep if I don't stop thinking about him!


	5. Chapter 5

_I was walking around school and whenever I would walk by anybody I just heard such means things toward me. Any eye contact I would get would be people rolling their eyes and disgusted looks. Like everybody liked me yesterday and everyone hates me today. What could have even happened. Is their a rumor? What could I have done?- oh wait- over the weekend was when me and Chase got together. This is what I was afraid would happen. I guess he was too low on the chain to be bumped up. Which only means that I get bumped down, but how low could I get? As I kept walking I ran into Chase, he had different hair too. What?_

_When we were out of sight he brought me into a hug. _

"_your hair?" I said. Im way too confused right now. _

"_what about it" he asked. _

"_why did you change it?" I frowned. _

"_for you, I thought it may help" he said. _

"_you know I like you but you don't need to change for me..the whole school is upside down, maybe this was a mistake" I sighed. This is what I was afraid would happen, nothing good was gonna happen anyway. _

"_but I don't think you do. You're just like any other cheerleader..i knew it was too good to be true" he mumbled at the end. He turned on his heel leaving me alone. _

_No point of saying anything now. He already thinks of me now of the stereotypical cheerleader everybody else already thinks of me. Can this just go away now, the universe got what it wanted. There are just some things that aren't possible. _

_I kept walking, maybe I could talk to Danielle or something. When I found her she saw me and walked away in the opposite direction. She had to the same problem as me a few days ago, what is happening! _

_Everyone in school has turned on me. Adam and Leo blamed me saying I was trying to change him. All students cornering me where I had no where else to go.. _

…

I forced myself out of my horrible dream sitting up, breathing heavily. Is that what would really happen? If so I need to get over this now. Nothing can happen and nothing will. I turned so I had my feet on the floor, I looked to the side to see that it said 3:22 AM on Chase's alarm clock next to his bed. Which brought my view to his bed where he was sleeping so not peacefully? Why wouldn't he be sleeping peacefully. What could possibly be on his mind right now to disrupt his dreams?

I put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. How could I have let this happen to me. I just had to be the nice cheerleader didn't i. im just surprised I didn't wake him. How am I supposed to get back to sleep now?!

…

Chase's pov

_I don't know what was happening in my life right now, its all so confusing. Bree is my girlfriend, I got a new hair style, but everyone is treating us differently. Even Adam and Leo, it seems like they are worried about me, but worried about what? Well I know why Leo is, he wont stop it about how Bree is up to something. But Adam? I don't even know. Well it is Adam, who knows, it could be about donuts or he could have gotten something stuck in his nose again. I walked into school and it seemed different, like everything was slow and quiet and all you could hear was every other person voice. It was like a blur. Like a dream, or a movie. _

_Walking down the hallway trying to listen to only myself. Its hard with my bionic hearing, I cant focus on anything but the voices, it feels like its in my head. Convincing me of its words. Bree ran into me and said something about my hair. My brain didn't think of it, just the words that found its way into my mind. That now I thought of her as a mean cheerleader, and that this was too good to be true. Ever. _

As I woke up I saw that Bree was awake and had her head in her hands, but what what I really noticed was that she was breathing deeply, like she had a nightmare. I quietly got out of bed and made my way over to Bree. I sat down next to her thinking of what to say..

"Bree?" I asked.

"what" Bree mumbled.

"are you okay" I asked.

"uh yeah, thanks for the concern, sorry to wake you" she sat up

"you didn't wake me up" I said

"then what did?" she asked.

"nothing, I just had a bad dream"

…(about 2 weeks later)(at lunch)

Adam's pov

"Adam what are you doing?" Chase asked

"im doing my selfie face. Bree has been checking me out all of lunch" I said

"I highly doubt that" Chase shook him head.

"why—wait here she comes" I stood up when she got over here.

"hey Bree I see you have been looking at me-" I started.

"actually I was looking at Chase" She then turned around to look at Chase.

Bree's pov

"bree where are you going?" Caitlyn asked

"to talk to Chase about our science project" I said as I walked over to the table that Adam, Leo, and Chase were at. Im guessing Caitlyn didn't say anything else because she assumed that im using him for a better grade. Works for me if she stops yelling at me for talking to him. I was staring at him for a while..

What? It doesn't mean I cant be friends with him.

"hey Bree I see you have been looking at me" Adam started

"actually I was looking at Chase" I turned to face Chase. "hey Chase I wanted to talk to you about our science project"

"sure ill do it for you"

Chase's pov

"sure ill do it for you" I said as I grabbed my water.

"no, I wanted to do the project with you" Bree said.

Once I heard that I almost chocked on my water.

"….uh.."

"Chase, this is when you speak" Leo said.

"uh that sounds great um, meet at my house after school?"

"sounds good" Bree smiled and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

"maybe she actually does like you" Adam said confused.

"I still don't know" Leo said warily.

"Leo im so close to being done with you" I angered.

"I just want to protect you" Leo said and threw his arms up in defense.

"protect me from what?! Bree? We have been over this Leo! I know your my new brother and you love me but its like you don't want me to be happy" I yelled the last part.

"that is not true" Leo whispered harshly

"well it sure as hell seems that way" I said as I shot up from my seat and grabbed my lunch and throwing it out on the way out of the cafeteria.

I need to chill but Leo seriously needs to stop! Spike is getting closer and closer. He knows that! He couldn't have just dropped it. It would be even worse because we are at school.

…after school

" Chase there is a pretty girl at the door for you. Never thought I would say that" Adam yelled

Bree walked in and Chase came into the room while Adam left to go back to Leo's room to play video games since Bree and Chase were going to be using to living room for their project.

…

She doesn't really seem into the project, like she's faking it..

"are you honestly interested in the project" I asked and sighed.

"…no" she breathed out.

"then why are you here?" I asked hoping to not sound rude.

"because-ok- I like you" she said abruptly and stood up from the floor (since we were working on the floor)

"as a….friend…?"

Im really confused, well I don't even know at this point.

"no- for some strange reason, im attracted to you"

She was walking, well pacing in a circle and stopped and turned to me when she finished saying that.

Woah…this is a lot to take in.. what do I do? What do I say to something like that? I know what I want to have happen but then that stupid dream I had comes back into my head.

"what are you saying..?" I asked very confused.

"i..dont know exactly"

..awkward silence..haha…

"I need to talk to you about the dream I had when I had slept over here weeks ago-" she started.

"before you finish I should warn you that there is a very good chance that my brothers are listening to everything that we are saying right now" I said.

So Adam and Leo didn't know anything I silently pointed to the stairs indicating we should talk up there. We went up to my room and I closed the door.

"the dream..was about us. Like the worse possible thing that could happen if we were together"

"and what exactly happened that was bad?" I asked.

"like you changed, nobody would talk to us and we had the whole school upside down. And you thought of me as the stereotypical cheerleader"

I guess its time to not hide the obvious fact that I like her

"well I know for sure two of those things wouldn't happen" I said and slightly smiled.

"what?" she said confused. As less of a question.

"I know I wouldn't change and I know I wouldn't ever think of you as a stereotypical cheerleader" I said quietly.

"really, then I guess you are the only one to think that" she mumbled.

()()()()()

"Adam what are you doing?!" Leo said to Adam

"we cant have Bree getting closer to our family. She could discover our secret" Adam whispered

"I know but Chase is already mad at us"- Leo started

"have you seen him! He's more than mad. Maybe destroying their project will have Spike show up and she wont come back" Adam said.

"I understand your logic to that but then Spike would be here. Which is part of your bionic secret" Leo said but obviously whispering the 'bionic' part.

"maybe we have to take the chance. I'm hoping she'll think he's just weird and not want to come back" Adam said.

"think about it first. If anything goes wrong this is completely on you" Leo said.

"would I mess something as easy as this up?" Adam asked.

"yes" Leo said seriously. "but remember that if this goes wrong it could be ruining your family lives, including your own"

"jeez don't be so dramatic. Have some faith in me" Adam said

()()()()()

"so we both like eachother. And based on how people may react, what should we do?" I asked.

"well maybe things wont be that bad" Bree brightens up

"if things go bad you can just blame it on me" I said. Just trying to be nice.

…

"why don't we try to be friends and see how people react"

()()()()()

"think about what you are doing!" Leo said to Chase, well Spike

Adam had set off Spike by well being Adam does it.

"why are you going after me? Adam was the one who set you off!" Leo screams.

"this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen" Bree laughs.

"you're not afraid of this!" Leo yells running away from Spike.

"have you seen football players!" she laughs again.

"you're taking this surprisingly well" Adam said suspiciously

"I already know Chase was hiding something from me but I didn't want to push it by asking about it again" Bree explained.

*commando app disengaged*

What!

"what just happened Leo!" this was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

He then pointed behind me. For me to see Bree with questions and Adam happy?

"do you still like him now" Adam asked Bree

She didn't say anything except walk out the door.

I ran past Leo and gave Adam a dirty look.

"bree" I said as I caught up to her and took her hand spinning her around to look at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"what?" she asked.

God I hoped this wouldn't happen. But here we are.

"i-i" I stuttered.

She just looked at me.

"my secret.." I whispered and my eyes started tearing up. I never thought I would be the one who told someone.

"Chase?" she said softly as she took me in her arms for a soft caring hug. Didn't see that coming.

"how are you so understanding?" I asked quietly. Luckily I never actually started crying, im better than that.

"because of the short time that I have known you, I care about you" she said simply "but, we cant be keeping secrets"

"I don't want to" I breathed "but I don't want to lie to you either"

"then tell me" Bree said trying to keep me looking at her "its not like it's the end of the world"

"chance it might be" I mumbled

"I'm bionic" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it with my bionics. I had to choose, was she worth it.  
"What?" She said  
"You're worth it" I thought  
"im..bionic" I said a little bit louder but still in a whisper.

"you're what?" she said

"different" i sighed

"and what is that exactly" Bree said.

"bionic superhuman..there is this chip in my neck..that gives me abilities to do things that normal humans can't do.." i explained quietly "and Adam is bionic too"

"oh, well that explains everything" she said awkwardly.

"now you know, you can go and pretend you don't know me" i said as i looked down at the ground and started to walk away.

"and why would i do that" Bree said as she caught up to me and grabbed my hand slightly spinning me around.

"because _you're not bionic_"

...

"why dont we go back inside and we can talk about since we have a project to redo" she smiled.

what is happening? shouldnt she have ran away or something by now? well to think about it this hasnt happened before but still. what are you suppsed to think would happen? she really is different.

Bree let go of my hand and walked ahead back to the house. I walked in behind her so we could pick up the pieces of the project that _I_destroyed. Adam is going to have to do a lot if he wants to make this up to me. For crying out loud he tried to kill any chance I had with the girl I like and doing that he could have uncovered our secret..which I did. but hopefully I chose the right choice and that I can trust her. I could be risking everything by doing this. But I could also be making the best decision. well that last thing is getting ahead of myself.  
we walked back in Adam and Leo were playing video games on the couch with the mess still on the floor around them.

"what are you still doing here Bree?!" Adam said not trying to shout.

"what are you talking about?" Bree said confused.

'nice acting skills Bree!' I thought. If Mr Davenport finds out that I told somebody he will freak out. I mean he just let us out of the lab less than a month ago.  
"I just explained to her what happened" i said simply.

"you what?!" Leo yelled.

"I just said how sometimes you guys make me mad so much that i just lose control. it happens all the time, remember" I lied. well it wasnt really lying at all. just that the Bree doesn't know thing.

"oh um yeah-" Adam and Leo said at the same time.

"And we came back to clean up the mess that you guys made me make"

"Hey that was Adam I had nothing to do with-" Leo started before I narrowed my eyes at him  
"-I mean yeah me and Adam" Leo said clearing his throat.  
Bree and I finished cleaning up the mess and we went upstairs to redo it without the distractions from my brothers.  
"So what was that when you lost control?" Bree asked while we put the structure back together of the project.  
"That is called Spike. I have no control of what I do and I don't remember what happens. It's like having a evil twin but..in the same body. He comes out when I get too angry" I explained the easiest I could.  
"Well it seems like Adam doesn't like me around" she said sadly "I understand now why he doesn't want me around"  
"It's not like he doesn't want you around but he doesn't like it that you wanted to hang out with me and not him. And the secret thing" I said scratching my the back of my head. "He thinks that I'm only a nerd"  
"Ok this doesn't say 'nerd' to me" she said grabbing my arm referring to my muscles while blushing a little bit.  
Adam thinks I don't just because I'm not as strong as him. But it's his bionics that do all the work for him.  
"So what abilities do you and Adam have?" She asked  
"I'm the smartest human alive, I have a force field, and I have molecularkinesis" I explained.  
"Molecularkinesis?" She asked "what's that?"  
"I can move things with my mind"

"can you show me" she asked.

"sure" i said "but i have a question first"

"what is it?" she asked.

"why arent you freaked out by this? you act like this is so casual" i said. nobody can be this casual about this.

"im not freaked out. but i would be lying if i said it wasnt weird. this is anything but casual, Chase im just not scared ok" she smiled "i find this interesting"

"really?" i asked.

"yes really. and werent you going to show me something" she laughed.

I laughed before I pointed my focus and my hand Bree's phone to make it float in the air above her. but the funniest part was watching her stand up and try to grab it.

"did you have to use my phone as a demonstration?" Bree laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just thought it would be funny watching you jump to get it" I laughed" and it was"

"Ha ha very funny" she said sarcastically "do something else"

"I would but we need to finish this project again. And if my family finds out I told you they will kill me"

"They wouldn't really kill you. Would they?" she half asked.

"Maybe not literally but I would be severely punished" I explained. "Who knows what they would do to me. They would probably have to erase your memory"

"Erase my memory?" She said confused

"Yeah he can do that, he's a brilliant scientist" I said "he can do practically anything"

"You wouldn't let him do that right?" She asked worried

"No, there is no way I would ever let him do that" I said, and she smiled.

...

"Hey give me your phone" she playfully demanded

"Why?" I asked

"I'm going to put in my number" she laughed. "So you can call me if you need a break from your brothers"

"I still can't believe this" I mumbled

I handed her my phone after I put in my pass code and when she was done she handed me her unlocked phone to put in my own number. So now my contact in her phone is "Chase ㈴5㈳4㈷6"

I looked at my own phone to see that her contact was "Breeee㈹1㈸8ㇳ2"

I guess we had more in common than I thought xD. Maybe we will be able to make this work.

...The next day

"Chase Davenport!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Oh no.

I ran down to where I heard his voice and he looked angry.

"You told an outsider our secret!" He screamed. There is no way I can get out of this. "You better have the best explanation for this!"

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Leo told me, and stop stalling" He growled.

"I told Bree because I care about her and she's the only person I have met that cared about me" I said.

"You told the girl, the girl you barely know, the girl you have no chance with, the girl you just met?!" He screamed.

"I care about that girl, that girl's name is Bree, and I know a lot more about her than you think! She found bionics cool! She is interested in it! I trust her! And I do know that I do have a chance with her. And now I know what you think of me" I yelled, and it left him in shock.

"Chase, I have no choice but to erase her memory of bionics" He said more calm than before.

"Don't! You are going to have to trust me that I trust her" I said harshly. "Oh and you should know something that I bet Leo didn't mention. He and Adam purposefully made me turn into Spike while she was here so she would never talk to me again. They exposed our secret, I explained myself about what was happening, she wasn't scared, she believed what I said, and I trust that she won't tell anybody"

"Leo what?" Mr. Davenport said shocked.

"And if you don't believe me, ask Eddy. He probably has the entire thing on video. You'll be able to see that she won't tell anybody. If she was going to, she wouldn't have stayed, and she wouldn't still be talking to me" I said confidently.

"Go get Leo" He said trying to stay calm. A freak out wasn't going to help anybody.

I nodded and walked out of the room to go get Leo, he is going to get everything that is coming to him.

"Leo, we need to talk. But right now, Mr. Davenport needs to see you" I said as calm as I could, being this angry with him.

"About what?" He said with a high pitched voice.

"We are talking about this later" I said raising my eye brows to make a point.

... A few days later

I walked into school with my head down and went to my locker.

"Chase, why haven't you been at school" Bree said turning me around. "Are you okay?"

"My dad knows I told you and wasn't very happy about it" I frowned.

"Well how did he find out?" Bree asked awkwardly as she put her right hand on her other arm.

"Leo" I said with disgust in my voice.

"Well why couldn't you come to school" She asked.

"He was going to pull us out of school but Tasha convinced him not to but that took a couple days" I explained. "But I am not speaking to either Leo or Adam for a long time"

"I know they were acting like assholes" She laughed. "But they are your brothers"

"Brothers who don't care about my feelings. And a dad who doesn't truly care about me. At least I know where I stand with him" I said mumbling that last part.

"Chase, trust me, everything will be okay" Bree said closing my locker for me and grabbing my hands.

"Thanks Bree" I said. "But I'm still not talking to them"

"Okay, fair enough" Bree laughed. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded and walked away to class. I guess things aren't as bad as I thought. I have one person who cares about me, and I'm glad it's her.

I have no idea how my life has turned out this way.

Bree's pov

I was getting worried how Chase wasn't in school for a few days and how he never responded to my messages. Once I saw him I had to cheer him up. I was going to tell him that we got an A on our project but we had to get to class.

It seems like things are sort of working out. Chase and I chose to be friends and see how things go, and nothing bad has happened so far.

...

It was lunch time and I was walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Bree, can I talk to you for a second?" Danielle asked.

We had to walk quickly out to the hallway because Trent was about to follow us, well me.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran past Chase and his brothers.

"How are things between you and Chase?" Danielle asked with a small smile on her face.

"Things are..." I paused having to think about what word would be good to use. "Fine I guess, it's a bit complicated"

"Do you think you could talk to Adam for me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Umm, I don't think it would be the best if I did. He already thinks that I'm just using Chase which isn't true. And Chase wouldn't be able to because they all aren't on the best of terms right now" I explained awkwardly. I honestly would if I could.


	9. Chapter 9

"But I guess I could talk to Chase about if Adam has ever mentioned you before?" I said almost like a question.

"Thanks Bree, you really are a great friend" Danielle smiled.

"Speaking of..sort of, do you know why Caitlyn pretty much hates me?" I asked turning my head back to the cafeteria. I saw Chase sitting with his brothers but not talking to them. It's a start I guess.

"You don't know? I think it's because she likes Chase" Danielle wondered aloud.

"Wait, what?" I said as fast as I could without meaning to.

"I over heard her mumbling to herself. Apparently she thinks that you date all of her crushes to get back at her" Danielle then rolled her eyes. It's really great to have a real friend.

"Get back at her for what?! Okay I don't know what has happened. Caitlyn and I used to be friends and I don't even know what happened, ugh" I groaned.

"I don't know, I used to be friends with her too, but it was before you came to this school" Danielle said confused.

"Well at this point it doesn't really matter, he doesn't like her and she is going to have to deal with it. All I did was be nice to him, and there is nothing wrong with that" I said honestly "she was the one just being mean, so it's no surprise he would rather be friends with me"

"Hey, would it be wrong if I wanted to try to get Caitlyn kicked off the team?" Danielle said with a smirk.

"Not at all, and I heard that Adam is good at pranks" I smiled "I'll see what I can do"

Danielle smiled and walked back into the cafeteria and I followed her but stopped myself when I got to the doorway. I saw Chase and I tried to silently get his attention without being noticed by anyone. When that didn't work Adam looked over in my direction and saw me. Finally. I then pointed at Chase and mouthed 'get Chase'. He rolled his eyes and looked back to his food awkwardly sitting there like he never even saw me. Leo then looked at me and then back away.

"Looks like your little girlfriend wants to talk to you _Chase_" Leo said looking at me in the corner of his eyes.

"But it too embarrassed to even come near us" Adam spitted out.

"What are you talking about, she's not my girlfriend" Chase said.

"But you didn't deny that she's embarrassed by us" Adam tried to point out.

"She is NOT embarrassed. She doesn't have to be my friend. She chose to be my friend. Now just shut up!" Chase said abruptly and stood up and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked

"Nothing but there are two things I need to talk to you about, one being I need to get Caitlyn kicked off the team and second being that I have a friend who likes Adam"

"Danielle?"

I nodded

"Before hell happened Adam would talk about her around me, but mostly to Leo. And what about Caitlyn?" He said.

"Well Danielle thought of the idea of getting her kicked off the team and I back her up completely on that idea" I laughed.

"Where do I fit it with that?" Chase said looking at me confused.

"Well I thought that you would be able to help me get her kicked off the team" I explained.

...(the next day)

"I'll see you at practice, Bree" Danielle said cheerfully as she walked to her next class.

"Wait, we had practice today?" I thought.

We hadn't come up with something to do for getting Caitlyn kicked off the team yet but hopefully we would think of something soon. Or at least before our next school game.

...

School had just ended and I walked up to my locker to put things away so I could get ready for practice.

"Hey Bree" I heard as I turned around, it was Chase.

"oh hey" I fake smiled. I'm obviously happy to see him but today hasn't been the best of day ever.

"Do you want me to walk you home today?" He asked.

"Sorry but I have practice today, I will be here for another hour" I sighed and I then looked through my bag for my uniform.

And great, it's not here. What else could go wrong today? First with almost being late to school today, second with a pop quiz in history, third with not being able to have lunch today(don't ask), and fourth with now not having my uniform for practice. Today is not my day.

...

Practice has been going on for about 20 minutes and we were practicing our pyramid. I was on the top and Danielle and Caitlyn were both under me holding my feet. I suddenly found myself off balance (my left foot to be specific) and then BOOM! I was on the ground holding my arm in pain! I don't know how I fell but-

"Bree!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't make out who said it, being too focused on my arm.

Everyone rushed over to where I was to see

_Bree!_

_Oh my god are you okay!_

Everything people were saying was kind of blurred but the one thing I did notice was Caitlyn in the corner slightly smiling to herself. I should have known!

_call 911 somebody!_

The next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital with even more people questioning me.

All I wanted was for this to be over..

"You were in surgery, do you not remember?" Danielle asked

"No.." I said as I turned my head and saw the window, "What time is it?"

"5:23, I called your parents for you, they are coming as soon as they can" She explained.

"You stayed with me this whole time?" I asked

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave you alone" Danielle smiled.

My smiled slowly faded as Chase came to my mind, "Where is my phone?!"

"I grabbed it before Caitlyn could do anything with it, why?" Danielle said as she handed me my phone.

"I need to text Chase"

"The doctor said that you need to rest, I will text him for you" she said grabbing my phone

_Bree(Danielle typing): Chase it's Danielle, I don't want you to worry but-well just come down to the hospital. It will be easier to explain then_

_..._

_Chase: Danielle what happened? Is Bree okay?!_


	10. Chapter 10

"It's getting late so I'll have to go soon but I won't leave until Chase gets here" Danielle said giving me back my phone.

"Thank you Danielle" I smiled, "When do you think I can leave?"

"Probably tomorrow, they still have to put the real cast on your arm. They only put a temporary one on to see how your body reacts to the surgery" she explained.

*Chase's pov*

Bree has to be okay, what the heck even happened? I can't let it happen again, I know that. I have to get to the hospital now. I grabbed my phone and toward to the door-

"Chase, where are you going?" Tasha asked me

"My-friend Bree is in the hospital, I have to see if she's all right!" I said opening the door and leaving hearing "okay..?"

...

*Back to Bree's pov*

Danielle left a few minutes and ago and I heard the door knob turn and still in that very second Chase came in and rushed to my side.

"Bree what happened?" Chase asked quickly.

"I don't exactly know, I was on top of the pyramid and then I fell off and landed on my arm" I explained, "all I know is that Caitlyn did it"

"She what?!" Chase shouted as quietly as he could.

"Relax Chase, I'm fine. I just have a broken arm"

"How am I supposed to relax Bree?"-

I interrupted Chase the only way I could in that moment since he wouldn't listen to me. I grabbed Chase by the front of his shirt with my right hand, the one that is not in pain, and pulled his face as close to mine still being able to look him in the eyes without crossing my eyes and-

-the doctor came and said "I'm here to check on your arm and to wrap it in a cast" and looked up from his clipboard. By then we had separated.

"thank you doctor" I said

...

"Okay so your arm reacted just like we thought it would to the surgery which is great so you will be out of here in the morning. We will give you more details when your parents get here" the doctor explained

"thank you, I feel a lot better" I smiled.

"Do you have a sharpie, doctor?" Chase asked

"Um, yes I do, here" the doctor said handing Chase the sharpie.

"Why do you need a sharpie?" I asked.

"To write on your cast duh" Chase said like it was the most obvious thing ever, in a way it was.

He wrote some really complicated looking math problem and didn't sign his name. what?

"Chase, what does this mean?" I asked

"It's important to me, but I'm not just going to tell you, I want you to solve the problem" he smiled

"Chase, this is going to take me weeks to solve" I complained.

"I know you will be able to find a way to do it"

"Where the heck is Chase?" Mr Davenport said to Adam and Leo

"Why would we know, we aren't on speaking terms" Leo said

"Oohh he is so grounded"- Mr Davenport started.

"Don't punish him, Donald. I gave him permission to be out, his friend is in the hospital" Tasha stated

"Wait, which friend?" Leo asked.

"Bree!" Adam said aloud.

"How does she still like him?" Leo wondered.

"Wait, a girl likes Chase and you tried to make her not?!" Tasha shouted and Adam snorted of laughter "No video games for a week! Including you Adam"

"What that's not fair!"

"Chase, you out of everyone should know this is going to be impossible for me to solve" I said referring to when he helped me with my math homework o so long ago.

-Chase was about to say something I think when both my parents rushed in through the door

"Bree we are so sorry we couldn't get here until now!"

"It's fine" I said, "I had Danielle and Chase to keep me company"

"Well I should probably be going now. Since I didn't exactly tell my dad that I left" Chase said as he stood up scratching his head.

"okay, well I'll text you how things go" I said holding up my phone, he nodded and left while smiling.

My parents are probably wondering why we aren't dating.

"Tell me again why you guys aren't dating?" My mom asked

"I don't get it, you guys both like each other and he seems to be very nice" My dad added

"Because, we aren't ready to break the schools social statuses" I explained once again

"Who cares about how other people react, if people like you for you then they won't care"

Well they have a point. I guess that now we have been just friends for a while we haven't gotten the timing right, right?

If this is how they feel about him, and us, then maybe they will still feel the same way about him being _different,_being _bionic_. That is a talk for a completely different day, if that day even comes..

"Anyway, the doctor said that I should be out of here by tomorrow morning and that he would give us more information when you guys got here, which makes sense" I said

...

"What time can we leave?" I asked eagerly

"Anytime you want tomorrow, but your father and I were thinking that we could bring you out for breakfast tomorrow and then we could bring you to school afterwards" my mom said looking at my cast

Shouldn't they give me a sling too? It would ease the pain..

"Can we get a sling too? It hurts too much to hold my arm like this" I asked looking at my cast also.

"Yeah we can ask about that, they probably forgot" my dad said standing up.

He left the room to look for the doctor while my mom stayed and sat closer to me.

"So, what is going on between you and Chase?" My mom asked sheepishly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know exactly, I don't know what to say other than that" I said awkwardly.

...

_Chase: when are you coming to school?_

_Bree: soon, my parents feel bad and wanted to bring me out for breakfast. I'll be back probably during lunch_

I finally walked into school after telling my parents how I don't want to stay home. They felt so bad about what happened, it was hard for my parents to not want to sue Caitlyn for what she did. I know it was bad but it wasn't bad enough to sue her. That would be going a little bit too far.

I went towards my locker so I could put my stuff in so I wouldn't have to carry much to get through the rest of the day. I looked to my right at the doors of the cafeteria that was closed but I could hear everyone talking. It was lunch. I'm not hungry considering the fact that I just went out for breakfast. It is only 11:00 anyway.

I put my stuff away and I had my phone in my pocket and I walked into the cafeteria. Everyone had shocked faces, and were immediately concerned. But Caitlyn, she had a tiny smirk that she was trying to hide.

"Bree are you okay?" Caitlyn asked. Bull****

"Save it Caitlyn, don't even try to hide the fact that you are the one that broke my arm. I am done with your bullshit. I have done nothing to you" I shouted. Everyone was watching, but I didn't care. Everyone heard it, good. Caitlyn deserved this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Caitlyn tried to say convincingly.

I rolled my eyes and walked back out. Still all eyes on us.

"This is so you Bree. You have to have all of the attention, breaking your arm and then blaming me for it!" She said

"That is all a lie. You know that!" I shouted, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"-

"Woah! What is going on here?!" Principal Perry questioned.

"Caitlyn broke my arm and then is saying that I did it to myself" I said with my teeth gritted.

"Caitlyn! You can't cause pain to other students! That is my job!" Perry yelled.

"But I didn't do anything, Bree is lying!" Caitlyn pleated.

Suddenly on the tv above Principal Perry's office door, a video of our practice popped up. Right! Security cameras! Then Chase came back and then stood next to me. So that was where he went.

It started playing and I grabbed Chase's hand and smiled. It showed how Caitlyn purposely made me fall. And by the way she did it, there was no way she could deny anything.

Caitlyn's face immediately turned red and she didn't know what to do.

"In my office, now Caitlyn!" Perry shouted.

"Chase, thank you so much" I whispered to him. I wanted to hug him but obviously couldn't because of my arm.

A few minutes later Caitlyn came out of Principal Perry's office with a hurt and angry look on her face. I understand angry but why hurt?

"Chase, I'll be right back" I said walking towards Caitlyn.

"Woah, Bree, do you think that is the best idea?" Chase asked pulling me back slightly by my hand, obviously being able to tell what I was about to do.

"I don't think she is going to do anything" I said, I was referring to Caitlyn liking Chase but he doesn't know that. That's the only reason I can think of for her being hurt right now.

I walked over to Caitlyn

"Hey, can we talk in private?" I asked Caitlyn softly.

She looked like she wanted to punch me but she didn't.

"Fine." She said after getting her emotions in check.

"Look, I know that you like him..but hurting me wasn't going to help, or make him like you. You are just lucky that I got my parents to calm down because they wanted to sue you" I said, leaving it like that.

I then walked back over to Chase.

"I'm guessing you heard what I said" I said not looking at Chase, but at the lockers.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know if it was something you wanted to hear or not" Chase said looking at me, I didn't have to see his face to know that.

"I'm gonna go home" I said simply

"Wait, what why?" Chase said back not looking away

"I'm not ready" I said, finally daring myself to look at him

"Not ready for what?" He asked, "what happened? You were fine before you talked to Caitlyn"

The bell rang, interrupting us and the hallway was flooding with students again.

"Don't go" Chase said

"Why not?" I asked.

"I want you to stay." Chase said a bit quieter.

"Fine, I'll stay, but can you promise me something?" I asked. This isn't about me simply going home and seeing him the next day. This is something different. Something deeper. I have realized it's the reason we aren't closer.

"Anything"

"I want you to promise me that we will always be friends and that nothing will change between us"

"Bree, I wish I could promise you that, but that isn't under my control"

"..You should go, class is gonna start soon" I said forcing a smile.

The hall emptied and we are the only ones in the hallway again.

"Bree, what is going on?" He said obviously confused with the changes that has just happened.

"We are both scared"

"Scared of what?"

"This." I said walking closer to Chase and grabbing his shoulder. I then pulled him closer. I was about to close the gab between us when..


	12. Chapter 12

I was about to close the gap between us when Chase beat me to it. He leaned in closer and our lips touched for the first time. It was hard to describe, but I liked it. We stayed like that for a little bit longer. We weren't paying attention to how long, we were stuck in that moment.

I finally pulled away knowing that kiss would change everything, but most likely in a good way.

Then the warning bell went off warning us that we had one minute left to get to class. We stood there trying to hold back our smiles and we both started to walk to class. Which we happened to have together, math. It's gonna be awkward to have to talk about this later.

We shuffled our way into the room and we sat down in our seats across the room from each other and the bell rang right after signaling class just started.

I had a hard time concentrating during class. But it had me thinking about my cast. About the math problem that Chase wrote on it. Then I remembered that I'm in math class, I could get this figured out.

After class I waited until the room was mostly cleared out before I would ask my teacher what it meant.

"Bree, you coming?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a minute," I said making my way over to my teacher who was clearing the board.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Bree?" My teacher asked.

"Yes, umm, I have this math problem that I don't have any idea how to solve and I was wondering if you could solve it for me. It's written on my cast" I explained while pulling off my sling so he could see my cast.

"This is a hard problem, but I should be able to solve it. If you don't mind me asking, who wrote this?" He asked.

"A friend," I said simply, I really want to know what it means.

He wrote it on the board and started to work on it. One minute later he had the answer written out. Dang that was fast.

The answer was "I 3 U"

..this means that..Chase..loves me?

"Ah young love" he whispered.

I thanked him and I put my sling back on and I started to walk out of the room, where Chase was probably waiting.

"Why are you so happy?" Chase asked. I looked happier than when we kissed. I guess this means I know exactly how I feel about him. "You just came out of math"

I don't know if it's love. But I definitely know that I have feelings for him. That's for sure.

"Chase, can we talk after school?" I asked.

...

Two class periods later school was over and I had everything in my backpack on my back. Just as I closed my locker Chase had walked up to me.

We started walking out of the school, he was walking me home. Well we gotta talk about it now.

"So.." I said awkwardly.

"So.." He said back just as awkwardly.

"So what does this make us?" I asked while not looking at him.

"Whatever you want us to be" Chase said with full confidence while grabbing my hand.

I smiled in response. I was going to mention that I know that he loves me but I'm gonna wait with that.

As my answer I intertwined our fingers. That was enough of an answer for both of us to know that we are now officially together.

"But are we going to tell people about this?" He asked.

"Not yet, mess with them a little bit" I said as we arrived at my house, "I'll see you tomorrow Chase"

...

Chase's pov

After I dropped off Bree at her house and started to walk myself home I heard a mission alert go off from my phone. I quickly took out my phone to see what it was and how much time I have. I gripped my phone in my hand and then I started to run home as fast as I could.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I ran home as fast as I could, relax," I tried to say calmly.

"Alright, just get into your mission suit"

"..So what do we have to do?" I asked and then Adam stood next to me in his own mission suit.

"As you know, there is a fire downtown. It is too big for the firemen to get in and save everyone, so I need you both to come and get as many people out as you can. We won't be able to put the fire out but hopefully we can save a lot of people. And this time I will be coming with you" Mr. Davenport explained.

"But what if something happens to us?" Adam asked with a worried look on his face. I don't blame him, this is our first mission that involved a huge fire.

"You guys are bionic, you have a better chance than anyone else," He said-

"Wait, then what about you?" I asked.

"I will be fine, I have this suit I made that will protect me as much as your mission suits protect you" He explained. That makes me feel a bit better.

When Mr. Davenport went to go get his suit to put it on I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Bree. This is a serious mission.

_Chase: Bree, I got a mission alert and ran home. It's really serious but I don't want you to worry. But if you are just come to my house, Tasha will be there. You can wait there for me to get back if you want. I will be fine but I wanted you know that. _

I couldn't wait for a reply. I put my phone away and Mr. Davenport came back ready and we left. Just Mr. Davenport, Adam, and I.


	13. Chapter 13

Bree's pov

Once Chase left I stood there inside staring off into nowhere. A text pulled me out of my thoughts, it was a text from Chase.

I smiled and then my smile immediately disappeared. Since I was still at the door I opened and locked it and started running in the direction of Chase's house.

When I got there I tried to calmly knock on the door.

Tasha came to the door.

She even brought me down to their "lab"

I guess Chase had told her all about me and so she trusted me enough. She would have no reason not to anyway. Unless Leo had a say in this..

Chase's pov

The fire was huge but we had Adam punch a hole in the wall that was safer to break and away from the fire.

The inside looked worse, I don't know how anyone wasn't dead.

Adam picked up some little kids who had been separated from their parents and rushed them out of the building to safety while Mr Davenport and I got as many people as we could as a group and quickly showed them the best way out.

I really hope the firemen would get the fire out soon before the whole building falls down. It was beginning to be hard to breathe. I imagine I have dirt all over my face after I just kept one thought in my head for motivation.

Adam and Mr Davenport thought we got everyone out but for some reason I felt like we didn't. Like there was still one person missing, and I didn't like the feeling one bit.

I kept looking around cautiously and I guess Adam followed me because he worried but then everything started to go black and I hear Adam shouting and calling for Mr Davenport to help..

Bree's pov

It had been an hour since I got to Chase's house and I was pacing around their lab for half of it. The recent half I had went back upstairs with Tasha and was just sitting on their couch thinking. You know like the type of thinking you have when you go to sleep, the ones that you think of a million (obviously less) scenarios in your head to worry yourself even more, you know, that stuff? I always tried not to because I knew there was no point in it. But now I couldn't stop myself. I was thinking about what if something bad happened to Chase while he was gone.

I felt like I was worrying myself even MORE by just sitting there so I got up and went back down to the lab to wait, I'm surprised my parents haven't wondered where I am at this point.

They had this small firm couch that I would barely consider one and I sat down there, but after a while I laid down on it and drifted off.

Tasha later had woken me up saying that it was getting late and that she could bring me home if I wanted. It was a nice gesture but I couldn't get myself to go home until I knew for sure that Chase is okay. And I'm guessing she understood because she was just as worried about Mr Davenport, and that was more deep than me and Chase.

I'm just trying to convince myself that I am over reacting and that everything is okay, not that it is going to be okay, because that would just lead me back into a bunch of 'what if' thoughts.

The lab door opened which got me out of those thoughts. I looked in that direction and whispered "Chase.." While I took off my sling

Mr. Davenport and Adam walked in with Chase's arms around their neck. Which means something happened, that he was hurt. Suddenly my arm that was broken started to hurt, I put it back on and walked quickly back over to them.

"What happened?" I asked with more worry in my voice than I have ever had.

"He's fine, he's just lightheaded," Mr Davenport said while he and Adam laid Chase down on a nearby table.

By the time he saw me walking toward him he tried to sit up but I carefully pushed him back down. And when I did he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Chase!" I shouted at him shaking his arm.

"Bree, relax, I checked in with his chip, he's fine" Mr Davenport said trying to calm me.

Too many thoughts were going through my head.

"But when is he going to wake up?" I asked grabbing Chase's hand.

"Just trust me that he is okay" Mr Davenport said taking off a special looking jacket. Which was probably for 'missions'

I stood there for a few more minutes debating if I should leave and go home to my possible worried parents or stay here for the night since its this late..

I looked back at Chase's face and let go of his hand to brush some of the dirt off of his face. It was everywhere, in his hair, on his face, and it was all over his mission suit. I held his hand again and leaned down to kiss his cheek. And when I leaned back from his face I could feel him faintly squeeze my hand. I smiled to myself slightly and let go of him unwillingly and checked my phone for the time. It was 11:43, I had two missed calls from both of my parents and a group text from them asking where I am and if I wasn't home by midnight that I was grounded. I replied that I would be home in ten minutes tops and that I was at Chase's house.

I could explain a little bit of tonight's events but not that much. Maybe they'll understand. By this point Adam was in his capsule nearby sleeping and not to mention snoring loudly. Now there was if I was going to walk home or see if I could get a ride from Tasha still, if she is even still awake. I then left Chase and walked out of their lab and to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

I opened the front door and walked up the stairs toward my room and I saw my mom coming out of hers towards me.

"I know I know, but Chase needed me" I said tired, I just want to go to sleep.

"Just explain to me what happened, your father and I will understand" she said calmly.

"I. It. It's hard to explain but.. Chase got hurt and I had to be there" I said awkwardly, they couldn't know he was bionic.

"Alright, but you have to let one of us know where you are if you are going to be home late.. Goodnight" she said and turned around.

"Wait, mom" I said reaching out for her.

"Yeah" she said facing me again.

"What does love feel like?" I whispered.

"Bree, where is this coming from?" She asked.

"Chase doesn't know that I know that he loves me" I scrambled together.

"Wait, what?" She said confused.

"Chase loves me but he doesn't know that I found out" I said carefully.

"How does he not know?" She asked. It is a valid question.

"He wrote a math problem on my cast and my math teacher worked it out for me and the answer was 'I 3 U', but I never told him that I knew the answer" I explained softly. Even in the dark I could see her smile a little bit.

"Well, I think you know the answer.."

"..What?" I said. The conversation moved slightly.

"I think you love him"

...

The next morning I got up and got ready for the day. This time not forgetting my uniform. I may not be able to cheer but I still have to be there. It may be easier to just wear it to school, but I already got dressed and it's hard to put on jeans with one hand.

I left for school early completely expecting Chase to miss today because of last night. But I saw him near his own locker. He shouldn't be here!

"What are you doing here!" I said rushing over to him.

"I came so you wouldn't be worried about me" He said and had to hold on to the lockers half way through.

"Chase, you have to go home" I pleaded. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Adam.

_"hello?"_

_"Adam, it's Bree-"_

_"I don't have time for this" he said about to hang up_

_"Wait, no Adam!"_

Too late, he hung up. Great.

"Come on Chase" I said putting his arm over my shoulder, putting my good arm around his waist, holding him in place and walking him out of the school. Great, by the time I get back to school I am going to be late.

When we got to his front door I let go of his waist for a second to open the door and quickly put my hand back and walked us in and closing the door with my foot.

Mr Davenport rushed from the kitchen over to us.

"Chase, you are supposed to be in the lab!"

"He showed up at school so I rushed him back here. I called Adam from his phone but once he knew it was me he hung up" I explained while Mr Davenport helped me set him on the couch.

"I'll definitely be having a talk with him later, thank you Bree"

For the first time, it seemed like he was happy about me being around.

"I have to get back to school, but Chase, just text me. Don't show up to school until it's all right"

I smiled back at him before I left and quickly made my way back to school.

The day went by slow and fast at the same time, in a way that is agonizing and hard to explain. It's just one of those school days that has a weird feel to it.

...

"Why did you call me earlier?" Adam asked with Leo trailing behind him.

"If you would have listened you would know it was important. You need to understand that I am not your enemy" I said and left them alone.

...

After school and after practice I left quickly and put everything in my locker because I don't have any homework today. Then I went to Chase's house and got there at around 4:00.

I walked in and I saw Chase asleep on the couch.

aww

Is he really feeling this bad? What exactly happened to him on that mission?

I sat down next to him on the couch in hoping he would wake up

I went on my phone and I saw a video online-it was of Chase.. and Adam-on their mission. oh no.

I immediately got up and I ran into Leo.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted

"Where's Mr Davenport?!" I said way too concerned.

"Why?" He asked slightly worried.

"Have you seen this video" I said shoving my unlocked phone to him with the video still up. I could see his face as he saw it and realized what this meant.

"Go down to the lab and show Mr Davenport the video and I will go wake up Chase!" Leo said quickly as he ran over to Chase.

I did as he said and gripped my phone tight and ran over to the elevator and slammed my free finger that wasn't holding my phone, on the unlabeled button that would bring me down to the lab.

Chase's pov

I woke up to Leo shaking me awake, I felt better because of the sleep but immediately worse as I saw his face, that couldn't be good.

"Bionics have been exposed" Leo tried to say quietly but failing.

"What?!" I shouted, me also trying to be quiet.

"Someone recorded your latest mission and it's online, Bree just showed me the video-"

"Wait Bree's here?" I said standing up quickly.

"Yes, she went down to the lab to tell Mr Davenport" Leo rushed to say.

"Go get Adam now" I demanded and then I rushed passed Leo and towards the lab. Leo ran off in the opposite direction to get Adam who was most likely in his room playing video games.

I don't know what's going to happen, but I know it won't be good. And for two different reasons..

I got down to the lab as saw Mr Davenport panicking. I have never seen him like this, and I don't like it.

"Tasha, I will need you to take Leo and Bree and get out of here. You know where to go  
" Mr Davenport said rushing to finish. This is bad. "And I will take Adam and Chase to my safe house, not even the military could find it" He finished.

During that Leo and Adam and popped out from behind the corner running to us.

Afterwards Tasha rushed over to Leo and then Bree, ready to take them away to safety.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran over to Bree. What I was about to do pains me. I took Bree to the side quickly to get this over with.

"Bree, I don't know how my life will be for a while and I don't know when I will see you again. I do not want to do this but, for your own safety.." I started, "we need to break up.." I said finishing even quieter.


	15. Chapter 15

Bree's pov

"I'm only doing this so nothing can get traced back to you" Chase explained. I nodded in response.

"Chase.." I started.

"Yeah" He said quietly.

"I love you too.."

He gave me a pained look on his face and then Tasha rushed me and Leo away. And not a moment too soon, we could faintly hear noise upstairs.

"Hey, um, Bree, are you okay?" Leo asked awkwardly.

I wasn't crying but you could see it in my eyes.

"I'll be fine" I said quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have let myself accept the fact that you were different than the rest" he said

All I could give was a small smile. Nothing else.

I wish I knew who took the video.

"Hey Tasha, where are we?" I asked.

"Well it's not in Mission Creek" she stated.

"How long are we staying here?" Leo asked for me, after seeing how I looked

"I truly don't know, but long enough" she sighed.

"Well how am I supposed to explain this to my parents? They watch the news, they know Chase. How are they going to feel about him being bionic and now I'm in hiding because of it?" I worried, Tasha put her arm around me to comfort me and also to calm me down.

"Who could have taken the video?" Leo wondered aloud.

"I have no idea.."

...

Chase's pov

It hurt more than anything and everything to hear that she loved me and then taken away from me.

Mr. Davenport apparently had an island built and is spending tons of money to have it invisible from above. All I know is that it's somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. But he chose to not tell Adam that for obvious reasons.

The island was for bionics. But there is only two bionics and there is enough room for a few dozen bionics.

"Why is there so much room just for us?" I asked Mr. Davenport as he finished showing us our training room.

"It's because it isn't just for you and Adam.." He said knowing he would have to tell us.

"Who else is there?" I asked while Adam was trying to count us three on his fingers. And he was struggling as it was.

"You remember me mentioning Douglas?" He asked

Adam and I nodded.

"Well, he created more bionics than just you two. Well, he created enough to be an army but then there was an accident and those bionics went looking for another Davenport and found me" Mr. Davenport explained worried about how we would react.

More bionics?

"Then where are they?" Adam asked

"They have the ability to geo-leap but I went into their chips so only I could control it. The reason you are here and so out in the open is because while I was gone I got a video of them using bionics to save people and I was going to use my high connections to get the public to be okay with bionics. But until then.. You two have to stay on the island" -

"Geo-leap?!" I shouted, "Can you get us that ability?"

"I still have to figure out that technology, my brother was the one who did it. But now that I have chips that have it, I can figure it out a lot faster" Mr. Davenport finished.

Bree's pov

"So, Bree, do you want to play video games?" Leo asked hopefully. I'm glad he doesn't hate me anymore.

I looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Sure" softly.

"Really?" He said in disbelief, "I didn't expect you to want to"

"Whatever keeps my mind off of what's happened.."

...

"Tasha, when can we see Chase?" I asked sadly, hoping the answer wouldn't be in forever.

"Bree.." She said sitting down with me, "I know how you feel right now"

"When did my life become so complicated?" I mumbled.

"A little after mine did.." Tasha said referring to when she and Donald got married.

"I just can't help but think of what happens if this doesn't work out. I finally let someone back into my life and now this happens.." At this point I'm almost crying.

...

"Bree, I was thinking. I know that we aren't supposed to do this, but I know where Adam and Chase are.." Leo said looking around to make sure Tasha wasn't around.

That immediately got my attention.

"What, how?" I said, feeling my voice get stuck in my throat.

"Let's just say that Mr. Davenport isn't as smart as he thinks" Leo smirked.

We had been stuck at this safe house for about a month, once it was safe, Tasha got in contact with my parents to tell them that I am safe. I don't know exactly how that went. I got my cast off around a week ago and now I can see Chase again!

Once it was dark and Leo and I would be 'asleep', he snuck me out of the safe house and near the beach. There is this private part, but at night no one is there.

"Leo, does any of them know that we are coming?" I whispered slightly getting nervous, and for two reasons.

"Um, no, not really" He said looking away, at the security officer outside of what Leo has called a 'hydro loop'.

"Ok, well it doesn't really seem like we are supposed to be here" I whispered.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is get past that officer" He said like it was nothing.

"I don't know about this Leo, what if we get caught?" I shook my head. I want to see Chase and all..

"Look, do you want to see Chase or not?" Leo asked, "we are already this close"

I nodded this time. But only because we are already this close, there would be no point getting this far just to quit now.

"Alright, now let me distract him, then follow me" He instructed.

I nodded and Leo found a rock on the ground and held it in his hands. We walked around until we made a semi-circle and he got into a position where he could throw it and we could sneak past him. Leo threw the rock in the air in the direction ahead of the officer, with him distracted, it gave us enough time to sneak onto the hydro loop.

"Nice" I whispered as the doors of the hydro loop closed.

No one's pov

"Interesting.." The 'shadow' moved, "Bree is the key to this plan now"...


	16. Chapter 16

Bree's pov

We were on the hydro loop for what felt to be about 30 seconds? Luckily this thing was quiet. But we are going to have a problem. We don't know how to get around this place and we can't accidently run into Mr. Davenport. That would be bad.

That's where Leo and I split off. Maybe not the best idea but too late for that. He already ran off in the other direction looking for Adam. Guess I should go the other way and look for Chase. It's late, they may be sleeping.

As Leo had gone to the left, I went straight through the door ahead. To my luck Mr. Davenport wasn't in there. But there was someone..

"Chase" I whispered, just enough for the person to hear. It was dark in here so I couldn't exactly see. But I felt like it was him. He turned around and it was. As he saw me he held a confused look, but then smiled.

"Bree?" He whispered, he knew it was me though.

I nodded and went over to him. I can't believe after so long I am seeing him again. He looks so different too.

"How?- what?-" was all he could say after a minute of us hugging.

"Leo snuck us onto the island" I said still smiling, not wanting to let go of him.

"Who knows you're here?" He asked quickly, pulling away, making sure we were still the only two in here.

"Leo, it was all his idea"

"Oh..kay you need to hide" Chase said, for the first time losing his smile since he saw me.

"Why?" I asked, while he softly grabbed my arm, letting his hand slide down my arm to my hand as he started walking me somewhere.

"Mr. Davenport doesn't know you're here," Chase said as he brought me into a room and locked the door.

"So?" I asked

"I don't want him to send you away again," he said looking away.

"I can explain everything but it may take a while.."

Then we laid down on his bed, ready for me to explain.

"First, me and Leo are friends now, he saw how I was whenever something about you came up, and I don't know how, but he knew where you guys were, so he snuck us passed the security officer when Tasha thought we were sleeping. We didn't really think this through, because Tasha is going to find out we aren't there and freak out. And my parents know about what's happening and I guess is okay with it? I haven't been able to talk to them at all" I explained, breathing out at the end feeling myself growing sleepy.

"Just go to sleep," Chase smiled, looking at me. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my cheek. I could feel my face burning red.

"But what about Leo?" I asked sitting up.

"I'll go check on him, he's probably with Adam by now" he said, laying me back down softly.

...

I woke up to see Chase right next to me with his arm around me so my head was laying on it. I don't know if it's safe to assume that we are back together. I would hope so.

"All right, I know we are friends now, but I really don't need to see that" Leo said bursting in the room, with his hands covering his eyes, making me and Chase sit up fast.

"Leo, all we were doing was sleeping" I said laughing, we seriously were just lying there, simple as that.

"Leo, close the door" Chase instructed, jumping out of bed and rushing over to Leo and closing the door for him.

"Why?" Leo asked, obviously confused, but then again, so am I.

"I don't know if Mr. Davenport is here on the island right now and he doesn't know you two are here" He explained, brushing past Leo and sitting back down on the bed with me, "also, a lot of things have changed"

"How so?" Leo asked, walking closer us.

"There are more bionics, and they are here"

"More bionics?" I asked

"Where- how?" Leo asked

How could there be more bionics?

"I can't exactly answer that, it's Mr. Davenport's business. And that's not as important right now, Tasha will find out you two are missing and then Mr. Davenport will know and probably come to me and Adam about it. There isn't a way around this," Chase said running his fingers through his hair.

"We knew they were going to find out-" I started.

"But I knew Bree needed to see you, Chase" Leo cut in, making Chase smile.

"I think it would be the best if-" Chase was interrupted by Mr Davenport bursting into the room.

We all just awkwardly smiled at him.

"Heyyy, Mr. Davenport" Leo chimed, the awkwardness clearly in his voice.

...

"Tasha was freaking out when you two went missing, she thought something bad happened to you two!" Mr. Davenport shouted, rushing down the hall and stopped near the hydro loop.

"Mr. Davenport, please do not send Bree away again" Chase begged, moving himself in front of me.

"Chase, Leo and Bree need to go back-"

We all looked at the monitor, a man, correction, a teenager, popping up on the screen, but with a mask on.

"Thanks Leo, you made this almost too easy" He laughed, using a voice modifier.

We all looked at Leo, "How do you know who I am?" Leo asked, just as confused as I am.

"Oh, Leo, you don't remember me? I-"

"You're wearing a mask and using a voice modifier, how do you think I'm supposed to know who you are?" Leo said like it was the most obvious thing ever. But he had a point.

The guy moved his head and what I could guess rolled his eyes.

"_I_ am the person you hated the most, at Mission Creek High"


	17. Chapter 17

"Marcus?" Leo half asked, staring at the screen.

"Good work Leo, even Adam could have figured that out" He laughed.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Mr. Davenport asked, getting to the point.

"Just be careful, Bree." He said, looking at me through the screen. Then he hung up the call.

Chase had subconsciously reached over and held my hand during that last part.

"What does he want with me?" I asked with my voice cracking. This is scaring me, what could he want from me? ..oh..

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport started, "but we need to keep you safe"

...

Chase and Adam had been teaching their "classes" with training the other bionic students to make it seem like nothing was wrong, no need to worry them unless there was something they could do I guess. So Leo and I stuck back to do whatever until they were done.

"Are you okay, Bree?" Leo had asked, quietly, "you have seemed out of it since we found out it was Marcus"

I didn't answer, I stayed silent and looked at the ground. I couldn't tell him, especially since I haven't told Chase. It's perhaps my biggest secret yet, and I don't think I could say it out loud.

"Did you know Marcus?" I froze. Too much.

"If something happened I understand if you don't want to tell me, but depending on what it is, it may possibly help us"

I just looked back at him and gave him a small smile. I will have to tell someone eventually. I just hoped I never had to.

Leo had ran off to find Mr. Davenport so I was left alone, just sitting there. There was this nice little space that was near the training area that was more physical (with Adam) and the other area where Chase had his "class". I don't really know what to call it. But this area had a couple of comfy seats and a great view of the open ocean. So I laid there on my side looking out of the window, trying to forget today's events.

"Hey, Bree, are you okay? You are shaking" Adam said, sitting down on the seat next to mine. I guess he finished training his students.

The memories. It. I feel bad not saying anything to both Adam and Leo but I don't know what I _could_ say to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired" I said, not wanting to both talk about it, or lie.

But I don't know how I would even tell chase. Or how he would even react. I don't need everyone knowing. And speaking of Chase..

He had walked over to me without me even realizing after Adam had walked away, and sat down across from me.

"Have you been sitting here almost all day?" Chase asked, getting me to look his way.

"Yeah, I like the view" I said, looking back out towards the water.

"Bree, I can tell something is wrong" Chase said, showing his concerns upfront.

I couldn't just lie to him. He's Chase.

"I don't know how to say it, Chase"

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

"Ugh" Chase groaned quietly, about to get up and see what he wanted.

"Don't go" I whispered, with my voice faintly cracking. He already knows something is wrong but by now he has to be worried about it.

He got up, but not to see what Mr. Davenport wanted, he got up and kneeled down right in front of me. He seemed so worried and concerned, he never even broke eye contact. Thinking about everything, what did I do in life to deserve him?

"Chase, I have never told this to anyone and I don't want you to freak out, but it's about Marcus and you should know. But, about one year ago, Marcus almost rraped me.." I almost cried, it was so painful to even say that word. Chase is now the only one who knows about this.

He had some tears in his eyes and all he did was pull me into his arms and stayed there. And I did cry. We stayed in this position until Mr Davenport came looking for Chase but stopped when he saw us.

And then for the next few days I wouldn't leave Chase's room, I just layed in his bed all day and he tried to not leave my side but I convinced him to after a two days. He has those students and his 'classes'. One of the reasons I wanted him to leave was because I needed to talk to Mr. Davenport alone about something, something I don't think Chase will like.

I got up, walked to the door, and quietly looked out making sure no one was there, at least making sure Chase wasn't around. He'll know about this eventually but right now isn't the best time for that.

I slowly, yet quickly went down the hall, trying to avoid everyone I can while looking for Mr. Davenport. He does know about what happened with Marcus.. which is why he may be understanding of my request.

"Mr. Davenport, can I ask you something?" I asked, finally finding him and luckily a good enough distance from Chase.

"Yes" He said looking up from whatever he was doing on his island tablet.

"Considering everything that has happened, do you think there is any way you could make me bionic?" I asked, half-regretting it, but half-not. I feel like it would keep me safer from Marcus. Wouldn't it be better if instead of just being surrounded my bionics, I was bionic also surrounded my more bionics?

"Lately I have been considering that idea myself. Since at this point you have to be on the island, you might as well be able to participate with the others"

"That's what I was thinking, but what abilities would I have?" I asked, happy that we were thinking the same thing about me having bionics.

"Since I base specific bionic abilities with figure, I'm thinking superspeed, and vocal manipulation, to start you with something easy and not overwhelming because of learning this at your age" Mr. Davenport explained. I'm just happy this is going to happen, I had always thought bionics were cool, weird, but cool. And good timing, Chase just walked in here, he came over to me, probably happy to see me out from under a blanket, and put his arm around me, setting his hand on my waist.

"Chase, how do you feel about Bree getting bionics?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase nervously, and understood why.

"What? No, you can't. Why would you have that idea?" Chase said slightly loudly, shooting it down. I knew he would react this way.

"Bree came to me with the idea, and I agreed with her, and I can if she wants me to"

By the time Mr. Davenport said that Chase ripped himself from my side, looked in my eyes, and left the room angrily. Why would this make him angry?

"Chase!" I shouted, following him out of the room, trying to catch up with him.


End file.
